


CLOSER

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drug Use, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Rape, Starker, Temporary Amnesia, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Help me

Tony Stark esperaba que aquella pesadilla que estaba teniendo terminara pronto. Cuando dentro de su sueño se percibió tratando de escapar y quiso moverse, no pudo. Quiso abrir los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que los tenía vendados. No se filtraba nada de luz y ni siquiera podía abrir la boca. Esa pegajosa cinta sobre sus labios estaba ahí.

Quiso moverse pero aquella postura era incómoda. Estaba amarrado a una silla y se sentía muy débil, sin fuerzas suficientes para intentar liberarse y aunque lo intentara, no podría, porque aquellos nudos los hizo alguien con mucha experiencia. Sintió sus manos frías gracias a la falta de circulación adecuada, las tenía atadas por detrás del respaldo de la silla. Sus piernas también estaban amarradas y no podía moverlas por nada. Si intentaba zafarse, se caería y lo que menos necesitaba, era estar más vulnerable de lo que ya se encontraba.

Aunque tenía dolores musculares y una fatiga intensa, se dio cuenta de que aún no lo habían lastimado ni torturado aun y eso de alguna forma le aterraba más de lo que debería confortarlo. No quería terminar mutilado ni desfigurado ni ser torturado mientras estaba consciente, lo cual, sería obvio apenas se les ocurriera a sus captores.

Mientras trataba de reconocer algún olor en particular o algún cambio en la temperatura, de escuchar algún sonido, el que fuera; solo pensaba en quién podía haberle hecho eso. Su respiración se agitó y sintió el pánico golpear sus sienes, arrastrarlo hacia la ansiedad pero debía mostrarse como el hombre inamovible y calmado que siempre había sido. Su cinismo podía ser de ayuda esta vez para ayudarlo a controlarse y estar en uso de sus facultades. O quizá por ese cinismo excesivo era que estaba en esa situación.

Tal vez se lo merecía por haber dejado algún enemigo o algún inconforme sin atender, pero si querían dinero, el pagaría lo que fuera con tal de que lo dejaran libre. Después se encargaría de que ese alguien tuviera su merecido, pero él necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes. Quizá le estaba jugando una broma bastante realista alguna examante despechada, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. No podía acusar directamente a su competidor más fuerte ni a la gente más cercana a él, la que conocía perfectamente todos sus movimientos. O quizá, alguno de ellos fue. Tal vez alguien al fin se cansó de sus desplantes y lo traicionó porque eso era lo que usualmente pasaba, siempre que secuestraban a un empresario de su categoría, lo traicionaba alguien que conocía todos sus movimientos a la perfección.

Pese al miedo que sentía, Tony intentaría moverse con cautela, pero no sabía qué pasaría si lo hacía. Pudiera ser que estuviera rodeado de silenciosos vigías que aguardaban cualquier movimiento suyo para someterlo. Quizá habría algún sofisticado dispositivo que avisaría a sus captores que se había movido y eso podría complicar más las cosas. O tal vez, debía hacerlo justamente para llamar su atención y una vez logrado su cometido, tratar de tener el control en esa negociación que él iba a entablar porque era Tony Stark y él siempre era un excelente negociante bajo cualquier circunstancia. Su mente iba a mil por hora tratando de recordar qué había pasado hasta que creyó haber dado con el momento exacto.

Recordaba haber abordado su auto para irse al trabajo, pero nada después de eso. Ningún golpe, ni un forcejeo o amenaza. No podía recordar nada y lo más seguro es que lo hubieran drogado, pero ahora tenía la preocupación de qué fue lo que pasó con su amigo y chofer de toda la vida, Happy Hogan. No sabía si lo habían matado, si habría logrado escapar… o si quizá su propio amigo lo había puesto en esa situación y saber que en serio, no podía ya confiar en nadie. Happy era el único que pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de él, incluso más que Pepper. Debía forzarse a sí mismo a recordar más detalles pero aquel dolor de cabeza comenzaba a agudizarse y a hacer que quisiera llevarse las manos para inútilmente contenerlo, pero era imposible por el estado en el que se encontraba.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose y los pesados pasos de alguien acercándose lo hicieron desistir de ese hipotético intento de querer moverse. Se quedó quieto, no podía ser de otra manera hasta que se estremeció al sentir aquel helado metal cerca de su mejilla. Una respiración tranquila y el sonido casi crujiente e inquietante de algo, como plástico pero su tacto fue más rápido que sus cavilaciones para reconocer aquella textura.

Látex frío cerca de su rostro, acariciándole con calma y tomándose su tiempo para dibujar sus facciones.

Aquellos pasos se alejaron otra vez y Tony supuso que no debía hacer nada estúpido si es que quería averiguar más aun en su desventaja. Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad sin escuchar nada hasta que el ruido de algo metálico y pesado cayendo a unos cuantos pasos de él lo sobresaltó. Otra vez, sus aturdidos sentidos se aguzaron mientras trataba de concentrarse en distinguir lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo ahí, cerca de él.

Escuchó el sonido de algunos objetos metálicos caer sobre lo que imaginó, era una mesa. Tony no pudo contener el temblor en su cuerpo cuando pensó que era hora de que sucediera aquello que tanto temía. No sabía si le iban a cortar un dedo o alguna extremidad para pedir su rescate, o si se trataba de alguna jugada intimidatoria, pero no sabía de ningún secuestrador que mostrara compasión hacia su víctima y ahora él estaba en ese rol.

Ahora escuchó el sonido de la navaja abriéndose y que su portador jugaba con ella, repitiendo aquel atormentante proceso. Tony sintió el sudor frío mojando su cuerpo y su instinto de supervivencia debatiéndose entre solo reaccionar y hacer enojar a su captor, o en quedarse quieto, indefenso aguardando por aquella suerte que no conocía.

Optó por mantenerse inmóvil, queriendo no mostrar ningún ápice de temor, más del que ya era evidente y no pudo contener un gemido cuando sintió que lo sujetaban de la camisa y que la rasgaban impunemente. Su captor lo sujetó de la corbata y la cortó, lo cual hizo que Tony diera un brinco al sentir de cerca el frío filo de la navaja.

Otra vez, aquel metal se paseó por su pecho expuesto, por su cuello y Tony trató de no agitarse demasiado, no quería cortarse pero eso no lo decidiría él. El ruido de aquella navaja cayendo sobre la metálica superficie lo puso en alerta.

—¿Qué tenemos acá, señor Stark?

Esa voz no la había escuchado nunca.

—Oh, cierto. Permítame.

Tony sintió el dolor de la piel de los labios al irse con el adhesivo de aquella cinta. Los separó pensando en proferir un grito, pero no quería arriesgarse demasiado.

—¿Quiere agua?

Tony no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Pasó su lengua sobre su lacerada boca tratando de hacer que el ardor parara, pero solo degustó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

—Responda, ¿quiere agua? —su captor repitió la pregunta.

—No.

Tony esperaba algún puñetazo como respuesta a su negativa, pero no pasó nada.

—Bueno, seré breve porque sé que es un hombre muy ocupado. No lo entretendré más.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuánto dinero quieres? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Otra vez, el sonido de la navaja abriéndose.

—¡Carajo, sólo di cuánto quieres y te lo doy! ¿Ya me puedo ir a casa? Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

Nada, ni un golpe, ni una exigencia o demanda, solo el poder de aquella navaja que era controlada por ese alguien que ostentaba su poder. Así pasaron varios minutos, aquella arma sonando incesante y Tony pensando en lo que debería decir para intentar pedir su libertad.

—Sabes quién soy, sabes que tengo cualquier cosa que quieras, lo que se te ocurra a ti o si son más, puedo dárselos. Te juro que ni siquiera haré el intento de ir tras de ti o de ustedes. Te doy mi palabra.

La distancia entre el sonido de aquella navaja y donde Tony estaba se acortó. Tony se quedó inmóvil al sentir la punta directo en su cuello.

—Habla mucho, más de lo que debería.

Tony se quedó callado. No quería moverse en lo mínimo para evitar herirse o que aquel lo hiciera.

—No se mueva o algo puede salir mal.

Poco a poco aquel metal volvió a bajar por su torso y Tony emitió un quejido cuando sintió aquella navaja muy cerca de su carne.

—En serio, no quiero lastimarlo.

El millonario que quedó quieto hasta que se removió al sentir que la navaja bajaba justo hacia su vientre y pasaba por encima de su ropa, específicamente sobre su miembro. Apretó los labios temiendo lo peor hasta que sintió que la otra mano de su captor pronto estrujaba con fuerza su falo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Tony al sentir aquellas lascivas caricias sobre sus partes más privadas.

No era un agarre violento, más bien, aunque la navaja seguía ahí puesta sobre su ropa, aquella otra mano lo siguió masajeando contra su voluntad hasta que al fin, oyó el metal caer al suelo y sintió que aquellas dos manos abrían con presteza su pantalón y liberaban su miembro.

—¡No, no, no! —gritó, pero su pene ya estaba siendo sujetado por aquellas dos manos, que subían y bajaban ansiosas, estrujando la base y la punta, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo.

—Eso es— casi murmuró la otra voz—. Eso es.

—¡Detente!

Aquel toque cesó pero Tony imaginaba algo peor que eso. La humillación sería completa y contaba con que pudiera haber alguna manera de liberarse de todo eso, de salir bien librado. Recordó que en esos casos, sólo se debía cooperar para evitar un daño mayor pero él no estaba listo. No iba a permitirlo.

—Eso es, tranquilo— escuchó Tony a la par del ruido que hacían los guantes—. No va a durar mucho, solo lo suficiente.

Tony quiso moverse pero al sentir las manos desnudas de su atacante tocando su miembro, lamentó que su cuerpo obrara en contra suya.

—¡Por favor, di cuánto quieres! —gritó Tony esperando que al fin con eso su agresor fijara alguna cantidad.

Pero no. Aquellas manos se enredaban sobre su miembro que comenzaba a ponerse rígido y se regodeaban en lo que hacían. Tony trató de distraerse, pensando en otra cosa pero no podía, simplemente en su miedo, su cuerpo reaccionó de tal forma que lo estaba traicionando.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad? No tenga miedo, lo último que deseo es lastimarlo o hacerle algo que usted no quiera.

Tony ladeó la cabeza aun cuando no podía ver, era como si con ese gesto pudiera mostrar rechazo o desdén al abuso al que estaba siendo sometido. Sentía aquellas manos acariciarlo con deleite, no el suyo, sino el de su captor y pronto un lengüetazo sobre su miembro lo hizo jadear.

—Por favor… —suplicó— Detente…

Aquella boca pronto se apoderó de él y comenzó a devorarlo, a succionarlo con fuerza. Aquellos labios se prensaron de su glande y comenzaron a chuparlo con ansiedad mientras Tony trataba de no sucumbir ante aquella impune sensación. La mojada lengua de esa boca ignota no se daba abasto en lamer su erecto miembro aun cuando él no lo deseaba, pero así como había comenzado, pronto se detuvo.

Tony trató de contener aquel suspiro. No podía querer más, no en esas circunstancias. El shock apenas comenzaba y la adrenalina simplemente hacía de las suyas. Nunca pensó verse inmerso en una situación como esas, sobajado y a merced de la voluntad de otro.

—Veamos —escuchó aquella voz—, ¿dónde lo dejé? Ah, ya. ¿Está listo señor Stark?

Tony apretó los labios. Escuchó un pequeño “clic”, pero no pudo distinguir el objeto que lo causaba. Sintió que su captor se montaba a horcajadas sobre él y que hábilmente, con una mano sujetaba su pene ya erecto.

—No tardaré mucho, pero si lo necesita, usted tómese su tiempo.

El millonario iba a protestar hasta que sintió que su miembro quedaba apresado en aquella cavidad mojada y estrecha. Los movimientos de ese hombre empalándose sobre su miembro eran frenéticos, ansiosos.

—¡Aahh! Es tan grande, señor Stark… Me imagino que es algo que escucha a menudo, ¿cierto?

Tony se mordió el labio tratando de contener las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba por cuenta propia. Jamás imaginó ser sometido de esa forma por alguien que parecía estar gozando con su indefensión, pues los gemidos y maldiciones que emanaban de esa boca cercana a la suya, así lo confirmaban.

—Eso es, eso es… ¡Lo tiene tan grande y grueso!

Tony trató de regular su respiración aunque era inútil. Aquellos jadeos y gritos casi desaforados de alguna manera lograban hacer que estuviera a punto de rendirse.

—¡Debería… verse…! ¡Luce tan…! ¡Mmmm!

Más ímpetu en los movimientos, más furia, más vigor. Tony no profería palabra ni sonido alguno, no iba a darle ese gusto a su captor, quien solo se movía dejándose caer a voluntad y sin ninguna consideración sobre su miembro.

—¡Vamos, señor Stark! ¡Lo quiero todo, mójeme! ¡Vamos!

Tony atinó torpemente a tocar sus propios dedos amoratados cuando sintió que era inevitable aquella sensación. No podía detenerla, no por más que lo quisiera y simplemente ocurrió. Un jadeo inoportuno escapó de sus labios al descargarse dentro de aquel cuerpo que continuaba moviéndose bruscamente sobre él.

—¡Ah, ya… ya casi, ya…!

Tony sintió las uñas de su captor clavarse en su espalda mientras jadeaba y aquellas gotas de semen tibio, alcanzaban a rozar su piel expuesta. A pesar de eso, Tony supuso que su captor la había pasado bastante bien a costa suya porque apenas aquel desconocido alcanzó su orgasmo, casi de inmediato le buscó la boca y lo besó a fuerza, sometiéndolo con una mordida fuerte en el labio inferior y después, metiendo lascivamente su lengua en su boca. Tony ni siquiera intentó evitarlo. Lo que siguiera a partir de eso, podía ser cualquier cosa.

—Vaya, señor Stark… Nunca me había sentado en una así de grande y gruesa, pero como le dije, no quiero “abusar” más de usted ni de su tiempo —dijo aquel hombre mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Tony sentado y con el miembro de fuera.

El millonario se sentía humillado, avergonzado era poco.

—¿Vas a hacer algo más? Tengo tiempo —dijo Tony secamente— y si tu intención es invertir roles o matarme o lo que sea que se te ocurra, solo hazlo. Me da igual.

El ruido de objetos moviéndose y chocando sobre aquella mesa lo intrigaba.

—Le dije que no iba a lastimarlo. Abra la boca.

Tony se quedó inmóvil mientras apretaba los labios.

—Coopere un poco, por favor. Abra la boca, estoy seguro de que sí tiene sed.

El millonario se revolvió un poco para evitar que aquella mano que lo sujetaba fuertemente de la quijada lograra su cometido, pero recordó sus palabras. Iba a fingir indiferencia hasta el final. Tony abrió la boca y sintió los bordes irregulares de un vaso de metal y después, una bebida fría, demasiado dulce. No podía identificar ningún sabor en específico, solo aquella espesa consistencia que escurría por la comisura de sus labios. La bebió toda, le daba igual si era algún veneno.

—Bien. Eso es todo, señor Stark. Gracias por haber cooperado.

Tony sintió que de un puntapié, la silla caía y se golpeaba la cabeza. Escuchó aquella navaja abrirse otra vez y cortar la cuerda con la que le habían amarrado las piernas y el torso. Quiso reaccionar de inmediato y liberar sus manos, pero no pudo.

—Ni lo intente porque sólo se va a lastimar. Mejor deje que yo me encargue de eso. Que tenga dulces sueños.

Tony escuchó que los pasos se alejaban y quiso aprovechar lo último que le quedara de vida.

—¡Regresa!¡Hey, regresa!

La puerta se cerró y pudo escuchar que una pesada cadena chocaba desde afuera. Quiso moverse y liberarse pero tras unos minutos de intentarlo sin éxito, comenzó a marearse,

—¿Qué me diste? —preguntó susurrando mientras sentía que otra vez, las fuerzas lo abandonaban y que la somnolencia se apoderaba de él —¿Qué me…?

Nada.

Ni siquiera un rayo de luz. Solo la oscuridad.


	2. I broke apart my insides

El sonido de aquella alarma lo hizo levantarse sobresaltado. Odiaba despertar siempre así, asustado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Apagó el despertador y miró que algunas zonas de su cuerpo estaban enrojecidas, pero no les prestó demasiada atención. Tony sabía que usualmente eso pasaba cuando se excedía en sus rutinas de ejercicios o en sus juegos de pasión con cualquier conquista en turno.

Lo que no toleraba era el dolor en su cabeza y lo atribuyó a los efectos secundarios de esa pastilla que quería dejar de tomar. No recordaba haber bebido y si lo había hecho, tampoco lo recordaría. No debía mezclar esa píldora con ninguna bebida pero cuando el insomnio apremiaba y su desesperación por caer dormido también, siempre se hacía un coctel.

Se sostuvo de una mesa. Las piernas le temblaban más que de costumbre y no iba a permitirse reaparecer por la puerta grande con sendos achaques que no correspondían a un hombre de su edad ni de su reputación. Esperó hasta que la sensación disminuyera y fue al cuarto de baño. Miró el pastillero y vio que aún le quedaban las dosis para una semana más. No debía excederse del tiempo recomendado pero si eso significaba sacrificar sus pocos placeres, prefería dejar de dormir como la gente normal y lo peor, sin ser capaz de recordar nada de lo que pasaba antes de cerrar los ojos.

Últimamente no podía distinguir las cosas que le ocurrían cuando estaba despierto de las que su muy prolífica mente creaba cuando los efectos de los somníferos estaban latentes. Lo más vergonzoso de eso había sido despertar dentro de su auto con la ropa y los zapatos completamente al revés y con el rastro rojo del labial de alguna conquista por todo su cuerpo, los besos carmín estaban en todas direcciones y no había parte alguna de su cuerpo que no hubiera sido besada con aquel labial indeleble. Fue vergonzoso porque su auto quedó fuera del edificio de su compañía y todos los empleados se habían dado cuenta, especialmente Pepper y fue ella quien lo llevó de vuelta a su casa a que se vistiera adecuadamente.

En otra ocasión, despertó en la banca de un parque con las ropas de un indigente. Era temprano cuando abrió los ojos a causa del frío y vio que un hombre dormido en el suelo y sobre cartones sucios, traía puesto su carísimo traje de diseñador. Esa vez, le costó trabajo convencer al taxista que era Tony Stark y que a cambio de su silencio, le pagaría mucho dinero. Sin embargo, había fotos en toda la red burlándose de él y de sus excesos, pero nadie sabía que esa droga con prescripción que tomaba era para poder dormir como el resto de los mortales.

La última vez, había despertado en la cama de un hotel con restos de comida y cerveza. Él no era la clase de hombres que comían ni bebían tales cosas, mucho menos que se quedaran en hoteles de paso en la carretera. Los cristales rotos por todo el suelo lo obligaron a permanecer ahí, aun cuando su guardaespaldas y el recepcionista amenazaron con derribar la puerta. Nunca encontró su ropa, sólo su celular y muchas llamadas a líneas telefónicas eróticas.

Odiaba más que el insomnio, la amnesia que le causaba aquel medicamento. Simplemente no podía recordar gran cosa y ya había una línea muy delgada entre lo que era cierto y lo que no. Había renunciado a muchas cosas en su vida, cosas que por mucho tiempo lo apasionaron pero para las cuales ya no tenía paciencia ni las fuerzas para acudir. Su vida estaba quedando de cabeza y temía por su integridad o por cometer una locura o agredir a alguien. Eso lo aterraba más que el quedarse despierto por dos días consecutivos y trabajando a marchas forzadas en lo que fuera con tal de entretener su mente y distraerla de esa idea obsesiva de no saber cuál sería el siguiente disparate por cometer.

Tomó los frascos y los vació en el lavabo, dejando que el agua las disolviera y después, entró a darse una ducha con agua fría. Miró su cuerpo y salvo por las escoriaciones leves que se encontró alrededor del cuerpo, supuso que había tenido una cita, pero no entendía por qué el sabor del jugo de naranja con fresas insistía con fuerza en sus sentidos. Quería un café y cerró la regadera. Se vistió a prisa y fue a prepararse un café espresso para tratar de apaciguar aquel antojo.

**

Bajó al estacionamiento donde aparcaba sus autos y vio a su chofer de toda la vida. Happy lo estaba esperando.

—Buen día, Happy. ¿Y por qué el cubrebocas hoy? —preguntó Tony mientras se acomodaba sus gafas oscuras.

—Lo siento, Tony pero no iba a dejar que manejaras porque estas usando ese medicamento y…

El millonario abrió la portezuela por sí mismo.

—¿Estás enfermo?

Happy lo miró por el retrovisor apenas entró al auto.

—Te avisé el lunes en la noche y…

Tony sonrió mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

—Ya sabes que solo recuerdo cosas hasta las ocho de la noche. Lo que suceda después de las ocho y un minuto, simplemente no sucede para mí. ¿En serio me llamaste para decirme que estabas mal?

Happy encendió el auto y lo hizo avanzar.

—Te iba a mandar un mensaje pero no sé por qué pensé que era una buena idea llamarte. No sabía que después de las ocho te dopabas.

—Anota eso, es información nueva por el momento hasta que haya cambio de planes.

El chofer no respondió porque un ataque de tos seguido de una serie de estornudos, se lo impidieron. Tony se dio cuenta de que Happy lucía bastante mal y se atrevió a decirle algo.

—Pues si te quedas dormido al volante porque aún te sientes como te ves, mejor pidamos un taxi — le bromeó cuando la luz del semáforo se puso en rojo—. Además, no te preocupes. Ese jefe tan suave y amable que has tenido últimamente va a desaparecer. Me deshice de toda mi colección de drogas con receta y bueno, aquí viene el gruñón con síndrome de abstinencia pero por lo mientras, creo que deberías regresar a descansar.

Happy no dijo nada y Tony volvió a acomodarse en el respaldo del asiento cuando la luz pasó a verde. Aquel dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y todo lo que quería era llegar a su oficina y encerrarse a dormir mientras otros resolvían sus asuntos.

Apenas llegaron al enorme conglomerado, le quitó las llaves del auto a Happy, paró un taxi y lo mandó directo al hospital pese a la negativa de su amigo.

“Yo puedo pedir quien me lleve, pero mientras tu jefe el bueno se va, quiero que por favor te atiendas y tomes reposo. Tus días están pagados, descansa y cuando en serio seas el mismo tipo gruñón que este ogro necesita, vuelves. Tu trabajo está asegurado y yo veré como me las arreglo. Soy Tony Stark, siempre sé cómo resolver esto. Anda, vete”.

El millonario entró a su empresa silbando una tonada que aunque no reconocía, le sonaba familiar. Quizá después desarrollaría algún software más sofisticado de los que ya existían para poder identificar los silbidos y encontrar la canción a la que pertenecía, pero eso por el momento no importaba. Saludó a los empleados que encontró a su paso y aunque le extrañó que sus rostros fueran de cierto temor y desconcierto al verlo, él siguió hasta entrar a su oficina.

Pepper lo miró y de inmediato se le abalanzó. Tony sonrió al sentir la efusividad de aquel abrazo y la manera tan preocupada con la que ella lo miraba.

—¡¿Por qué no viniste ayer?! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¿Estás bien?

Tony le dio un beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos.

—Calma, aquí estoy. No pasó nada.

Ella era la viva imagen de la consternación.

—¡Creí que algo malo te había pasado! ¡Ni Happy ni tú me contestaban el teléfono y yo…!

Tony se separó para poder acariciar el rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Pues… tuve un contratiempo, supongo, porque apenas hoy me enteré que Happy me avisó que no me traería ayer y creo que lo olvidé.

Pepper se alejó un poco.

—Bueno, pudiste haber usado uno de todos tus autos o llamarme apenas despertaras para que yo fuera por ti… Pero no quise interrumpir porque sé que igual irías a ver a Emma Frost…

Tony fingió ignorar la mención a ese nombre y aún más, su jaqueca.

—¿La señorita Frost vino a Nueva York? No lo sabía.

Pepper hasta ese momento se permitió una risa relajada.

—Estaba segura de que irías a recogerla al aeropuerto personalmente. No me digas que en serio no te enteraste.

Tony tragó saliva. Otra vez las náuseas por los efectos del medicamento.

—No lo sabía, te lo juro. No sé ni cómo llegué a mi casa ayer… Ni siquiera sé si me levanté de la cama. ¿Puedes hablarle al mensajero y…?

Se quedó callado cuando otra vez notó el estupor en el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien, Tony?

El magnate se acercó a Pepper y la tomó de las manos.

—Efectos secundarios y lo sabes. Supongo que en el camino me sentí mal y manejé de vuelta porque hoy amanecí en mi cama, perfectamente vestido y en orden. No te preocupes. Mejor llama al mensajero y dile que me traiga aspirinas porque me duele la cabeza y me deshice de todo lo que estaba tomando. Si por dormir unas cuantas horas tengo que padecer todo esto, honestamente prefiero ser el mismo malhumorado de antes.

Pepper se soltó y rápidamente llamó a su asistente, para que a su vez, le hablaran al nuevo mensajero. Tony aprovechó para servirse un poco de agua y luego sentarse en su silla. Comenzó a revisar los pendientes que tenía y antes de dejar que Pepper hiciera más comentarios sobre ese asunto, la comenzó a bombardear con comentarios y preguntas sobre el día anterior y lo que aguardaba para la agenda de ese día. La pelirroja, como siempre, se volcó de lleno en las tareas que debían cumplir y Tony agradeció que ella también fuera una adicta al trabajo.

—Te llamé veinte veces.

Tony arqueó una ceja y hasta ese momento se quitó sus gafas oscuras.

—No me di cuenta, déjame ver… —dijo buscando en los bolsillos de su traje pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su celular—. Oh-oh.

Pepper lo miró con condescendencia.

—¿Lo perdiste? ¿Quieres que lo bloquee antes de que…?

Tony negó con la cabeza, intensificando su malestar.

—Déjalo, seguramente lo dejé casa.

—¿Y si lo perdiste?

—Es imposible que puedan hackearlo. Calma con eso.

Tony regresó la vista a aquella sucesión de pendientes que debía desahogar y de los cuales Pepper estaba perfectamente enterada. Fingió ponerle atención hasta que en la puerta apareció aquel muchacho al que nunca había visto. Castaño, no muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo y con un rostro que denotaba que en cualquier momento iba a caer fulminado por el terror.

—Ah, Peter. Pasa por favor —lo llamó Pepper—. ¿Puedes traer unas cosas para el señor Stark?

Tony sonrió al escuchar la formalidad con la que su mejor amiga lo llamaba. Miró al joven y se veía como un becario más: asustado, temeroso y con la firme intención de que apenas le liberaran su hoja de servicio, se iría lejos. Tony ladeó una sonrisa al mirar a aquel joven venido a menos.

—Tráeme aspirinas. Es todo lo que quiero. Pídele dinero a la secretaria de la señorita Potts y te quedas con el cambio. Gracias.

El chico no dijo nada más y salió casi de inmediato.

—Tony, ¿sabes qué pasó con…?

—¿Cuándo dijiste que es la reunión con los Reed? —preguntó Tony al ver que las fechas se le empalmaban.

Pepper miró su agenda.

—Es hoy a las tres pero no creo que quieras ir, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella arqueando la ceja y haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—¿Y si no vas y mejor nos hacemos los desentendidos?

Pepper sonrió.

—Tony Stark, no intentes coquetear conmigo. Lo de mi cumpleaños salió bastante mal y… yo voy.

El millonario sonrió mientras un escalofrío lo recorría.

—Pídete un Valentino o un Chanel, lo que quieras, lo que cueste con tal de que olvides ese incidente y te veas hermosa como siempre.

Pepper sonrió y casi de inmediato se levantó a contestar una llamada. Tony congeló esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras en su mente algunos recuerdos se agolpaban pero no sabía si eran verdaderos o no. Se veía a sí mismo atado, siendo sometido, abusado. Vejado y humillado por alguien con más poder que él. No podía reconocer ni el lugar y ni siquiera había un rostro al cual adjudicarle esa miríada de imágenes confusas que su mente dibujaba. No tenía manera de saberlo pero aquel sonido de algo crujiendo cerca de él lo inquietaba para luego dar paso al sonido de una navaja cortando el aire.

Su piel se erizó y se levantó de inmediato a servirse un whiskey. Vació su vaso de un trago y se sirvió otro. Sus manos temblaban y bebió una tercera vez. Quizá apenas terminara de vaciar su botella, pediría un taxi o se encerraría en su privado a dormir. Le daría instrucciones a Pepper o fingiría aplomo y la acompañaría a aquella reunión, porque en esas condiciones le sería más fácil justificar los desmanes de un borracho que los de un paranoide.

Pepper seguía hablando por teléfono y Tony sintió que las sienes le punzaban y que su pulso se aceleraba. En eso apareció el muchacho que era el mensajero y Tony lo hizo pasar.

—Tenga, señor Stark.

Tony le arrebató la caja de analgésicos y con manos torpes, la tiró al suelo. El muchacho se inclinó rápidamente a levantarlas y Pepper entró.

—Lo siento, Tony. Me tengo que ir. Olvidé el almuerzo con ya sabes quién y si no llego, perdemos ese contrato.

Tony asintió. Sentía que no podía respirar y no quería asustar a su amiga.

—Tony, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Pepper visiblemente contrariada.

—No pasa nada, me quedo con…

El chico supo que se refería a él.

—Peter, soy Peter.

Pepper miró a su amigo.

—¿Seguro? Puedo cancelar y…

Tony trató de controlar su respiración.

—Es la segunda vez que les cancelamos y ese es un contrato muy importante. Mejor ve, yo me las arreglo acá. Cualquier cosa yo te llamo.

Pepper se acercó al escritorio y sacó algo de su bolsa. Se lo dio al muchacho.

—Por favor, este es mi número. Asiste al señor en lo que te pida, cualquier cosa me llamas y espero que con esto alcance —dijo mientras le extendía una tarjeta envuelta con billetes.

—Pepper, soy un banco andante. Si Peter ocupa dinero, yo se lo doy. Ve por favor y preséntales mis disculpas. Hey, tú —dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho. Sabes conducir, ¿cierto?

El joven asintió y mostró su licencia de manejo.

—¿Ves? Estoy en buenas manos, solo… —dijo Tony respirando hondo—, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer y eso es, salvarme el trasero. Estaré bien en manos de este chico y si no, yo me encargo de eso. Te llamo en cuanto me sienta mejor o que Peter lo haga, calma.

La mujer sonrió y salió de la enorme oficina. Tony se sujetó a la mesa y después de unos instantes se dejó caer en su silla.

—Déjame solo.

El muchacho lo miró con temor pero la insistente mirada de Tony lo obligó a salir. El magnate se quitó la corbata y cerró los ojos un instante. Aquella cascada de recuerdos era tan vívida que apenas pudo, abrir los ojos nuevamente a pesar del mareo que sentía y comenzó a revisar sus cámaras de vigilancia y las grabaciones del día anterior. Se vio a sí mismo abordar su auto sin ningún incidente. Luego entró a los archivos de la cámara de su propio auto y vio que su ruta fue la habitual, salvo por el desvío obligatorio para pasar por rosquillas y café. Luego de eso, volvió a ingresar sin ningún problema.

Tony detuvo los videos. No había ningún indicio que le indicara que esos recuerdos que su mente tan insistentemente le mandaba fueran ciertos y él sabía que muchas veces, para no verse comprometido, hackeaba sus propias cámaras de seguridad. Era más fácil argüir un daño a sus sistemas de seguridad que borrar la evidencia. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, especialmente cuando sabía que iba a liarse con alguien de dudosa reputación y cuando no deseaba que Pepper ni Happy siguieran todos sus movimientos.

Todo lo que vio después, cuando reanudó los videos fue a él mismo bajando de su auto y dirigirse hacia el elevador en su casa. La hora lo confirmaba y eso había sido en la madrugada. Su andar había sido lento, como cuando se pasaba de copas y no podía estar en pleno uso de sus facultades. Quizá venía de ver a alguna conquista o de pagar un servicio especial y eso explicaba las escoriaciones en sus manos y en todo su cuerpo, pero quería estar seguro de que no había dañado a nadie en el acto. Después averiguaría si no faltaba ninguna escort en algún catálogo o si no se había desaparecido algún trabajador de las calles, de esos que cobraban caro por sus servicios.

Se recargó contra el borde de la silla y recordó que no había tomado su pastilla, que el chico se había llevado el blíster. Lo llamó como era su estilo, gritando y casi de inmediato el muchacho apareció.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas?

El chico bajó la mirada.

—Soy Peter, señor.

—Peter —dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a servirse un whiskey más—. ¿Me das una de las pastillas que fuiste a comprar?

El chico se quedó inmóvil hasta que Tony volvió a encararlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea que mezcle su medicamento con su bebida.

Tony lo miró desafiante.

—¿Y eso en qué te afecta? Dame una pastilla ahora, porque imagino que quieres tu constancia de que cumpliste tu servicio, pasantía o lo que sea, ¿cierto?

El muchacho mostró el blíster y le dio una píldora que de inmediato, Tony tomó con aquella bebida.

—Bien. Cuéntame sobre ti porque necesito conocer al suplente de mi chofer de confianza.

Peter comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Tengo veinte años, estudio Ciencias en la Universidad Empire State y…

Tony hizo un movimiento con su mano y el vaso vacío, extendiéndoselo.

—Cuenta hasta diez cuando lo sirvas. Tres hielos primero. Cuando llegues a diez, cuenta otros cinco. Si llegas a ocho está bien.

Peter se apresuró a hacer lo que el millonario decía y Tony volvió a dejarse caer en su mullido asiento.

—Ciencias, ¿eh? ¿Por eso pediste tu servicio acá?

El tintinear de los hielos contra el cristal fue melodioso.

—Me recomendó un amigo, dijo que el perfil de mi carrera encajaba acá.

—Ya veo —dijo Tony sintiendo la urgencia de aquella bebida en su boca. Y ese amigo tuyo, ¿también hace su servicio con nosotros?

Peter se acercó con la bebida lista y se la ofreció al magnate.

—No lo veo desde la semana pasada.

Tony bebió con avidez hasta la última gota.

—No quiero gente irresponsable, cuando lo veas dile que ni se aparezca por acá. Oye —dijo sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba más de lo normal—¿Puedes traerme algo de comer?

El chico, presto, se acercó a él.

—¿Qué desea?

Tony buscó su billetera y torpemente la abrió.

—Hamburguesas con queso, mucho queso. Cómprate algo y quédate con el cambio. Tómate tu tiempo.

Peter no dijo nada y Tony cerró los ojos. Otra vez, aquella maldita somnolencia que lo aquejaba y a la cual quería sucumbir. En lo que se quedaba dormido, pensó en cómo se vería aquel joven y temeroso becario sin aquella camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta. Quizá tuviera un torso marcado pero si era un nerd, lo más seguro era que no, que no estuviera en forma. Igual lo averiguaría algún día, cuando tuviera ganas de probar algo distinto, algo que se saliera de lo que habitualmente le gustaba y eso era, un joven de aire sencillo, ingenuo como el que tenía Peter y que quizá, al ser sometido, resultara ser una gran revelación en la cama.

**

—¿Quiere que siga la ruta, señor Stark?

Tony abrió los ojos y trató de reconocer el lugar que veía a través de la ventanilla del auto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desorientado — ¿Para dónde vamos?

Peter se detuvo ante la luz roja. Un auto delante de ellos.

—Uh, para su casa, señor.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a cuestionar Tony mientras miraba la gente en la calle y comenzaba a recordar aquellos edificios.

—Usted me pidió que lo llevara a su casa a descansar, ni siquiera probó la comida que me pidió.

Tony miró a su lado en el asiento y vio las bolsas con la orden de comida que el chico le había comprado.

—¿Qué me preguntaste hace rato? —Tony se masajeó las sienes.

—Que si sigo la ruta que me marca el GPS o si lo llevo a otro lugar. Al médico o a donde usted me diga.

Tony se estremeció cuando vio que Peter llevaba puestos unos guantes negros de piel y de repente, aquellas imágenes que su mente había estado mostrando como viles y confusas ensoñaciones, tuvieron sentido para él.

—Yo creo que a mi casa por favor. Oye, ¿me prestas tu celular? No traje el mío y necesito hacer una llamada para Pepper —dijo tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

Peter reanudó la marcha del auto apenas cambió la luz a verde.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo saldo. Olvidé arreglar eso cuando salí por su comida.

Tony sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío y cuando el auto dio la vuelta y reconoció su edificio, respiró aliviado. No dejaba de ver los movimientos de Peter y esperaba que no fuera a amagarlo con ninguna arma. Apenas abrió la puerta del garaje, Tony se bajó y casi corrió al elevador para encerrarse.

No le importaba si el chico iba tras él o algo, por lo menos buscaría ganar tiempo y sabía que por muy buena condición que Peter llegara a tener, no podría subir esos noventa y tres pisos tan rápido. Cuando Tony llegó a su piso, inmediatamente activó los protocolos de seguridad y las cámaras de vigilancia. Buscó un teléfono para marcarle a Virginia, pero ella no le respondió. Hizo lo mismo con Happy y como último recurso llamaría al numero de emergencia.

—Vamos, vamos —insistió mientras marcaba de nuevo al número de su amiga y sentía que su corazón palpitaba violentamente—. ¡Contesta!

Hasta ese momento, Tony se lamentó de no tener un arma con qué defenderse. El pánico estaba haciendo presa de él y arriesgándose, volvió a ver los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia, pero no mostraban nada, ni siquiera minutos antes su arribo y hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que él no las había hackeado.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó las notas de aquella canción que él jamás en su vida había escuchado pero que coincidía con la tonada que llevaba días silbando. Él no la había puesto y la letra era más que explícita, era cruda y violenta.

—¿Dónde está, señor Stark?

Tony se paralizó y se quedó escondido dentro de aquella habitación buscando con qué defenderse.

—Vamos, sé que tiene el día ocupado y bueno, yo quiero que hoy sea menos tiempo que el que le quité ayer. ¿O le gusta jugar a las escondidas? De acuerdo.

Tony trató de controlar su respiración.

El sonido de la navaja jugando cerca de donde él estaba hizo que su adrenalina se disparara, pero no iba a salir corriendo a forcejear sabiendo que él estaba en desventaja.

—No se preocupe, prometo no drogarlo esta vez para que usted pueda recordar los detalles.

Tony sintió la boca seca y su cuerpo completamente paralizado cuando Peter apareció frente a él, ahora con unos guantes negros de látex y algunas cuerdas enrolladas en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha seguía jugando con la navaja.

—¿Qué… quieres? —preguntó Tony sintiendo que no podía respirar bien.

—Sé que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó ayer y es una lástima, pero si me permite, yo le muestro lo que sé hacer. Mejor coopere, señor Stark y créame, lo va a disfrutar tanto como yo.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dices?

Peter guardó la navaja y comenzó a desenrollar la cuerda. Su voz sonaba cordial, incluso cuando perdió la formalidad para dirigirse al millonario.

—Esta vez quiero que veas cómo hago los nudos y todo lo que siempre quieres, que te haga, porque sé que cuando se lo pediste a Harley, el pobre chico salió huyendo despavorido y con muchas ganas de denunciarte con la policía.

El desconcierto de Tony no tenía límites y Peter aprovechó para seguir hablando mientras se acercaba al millonario y aprovechando que no se movía, comenzaba a pasar la cuerda por detrás de su espalda y a amarrarle los brazos.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo nos vamos a deshacer de cuerpo? Fue bastante molesto joder ayer en aquel cuarto mientras su cadáver se sigue descomponiendo y aunque ya sé cómo deshacernos de Pepper y de Happy sin que nadie lo note, yo te sugiero esperar, al menos, hasta que estés seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer con ellos y si en serio crees que yo puedo hacer el trabajo de ellos dos. No quiero que después te arrepientas y que por culpa de las cosas que tomas, apresures tu decisión.

Tony se quedó inmóvil mientras Peter manipulaba su cuerpo y las cuerdas alrededor de él, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El muchacho siguió hablando mientras lo amarraba con presteza.

—No quiero drogarte igual que ayer ni que en las otras ocasiones, porque si nos excedemos en las dosis, te podemos matar y yo no quiero eso para ti ahora que nos estamos divirtiendo tanto. Además, tu amnesia por las pastillas no nos está ayudando de mucho, ¿eh? No puedo estar borrando siempre las evidencias, es cansado y un día alguien se va a dar cuenta, aparte del pobre Harley, pero después hablaremos de él.

Tony comenzó a recordar poco a poco aquellas horas perdidas en las que tras haber amenazado al primer mensajero que tuvo, se lio con Peter Parker, aquel muchacho excesivamente servicial y discreto, con quien compartía ya un historial de cosas por demás reprochables que les harían acreedores de un largo tiempo en prisión si es que alguien los descubría o veía lo que realmente hacían con otras personas, mismas que aparecían constantemente como desaparecidas en las noticias.

—Te puse tu canción favorita porque sé que te gusta tanto como a mí. Yo solo obedezco tus órdenes, Tony. Sabes que siempre obedeceré cualquier cosa que tú me pidas. Ahora, ¿te acuesto, te siento o te cuelgo? Tú dime, esta vez tú puedes elegir.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es "Closer" de Nine Inch Nails.


End file.
